TO LOVE Ru: RitoLala
by Dec the Shinigami
Summary: I haven't seen a lot of To-LOVE-Ru fan fictions, so I thought I'd try to start a tend. First Fan Fic So it may not be the best ! Please Review. RitoLala! LEMONS! I don't own To-LOVE-Ru!
1. Prolouge

The warm rays of summer sunlight shone bright as Rito began to awaken, he felt warm… really warm…Rito opened his eyes…"LALA!" Rito fell off the bed. Lala lifted her head, "Rito, what's the matter?" "Your **NUDE** in my bed, that's what's the matter!" "I only wanted to be with Rito…"Lala said so innocently. "Lala it is inappropriate." "Why?" "Because only lovers sleep together" Rito explained. "Oh, but I love you so it's okayyy!" Lala shouted jumping onto Rito (still nude). Lala hugged Rito. "LALA!" Rito flushed completely Red. "But Rito said it was okay since I love you." Lala said with a confused face getting off of Rito. "Well, it gives off the wrong idea." "How so, I sleep with you, because I love you" "You shouldn't say '_sleep with someone'_ so lightly." "Why not?" "When you say sleep with it usually means…" Rito paused. "What does it mean?" Lala asked curiously. "…Sex..." Rito blushed. "What's that?" Rito sweat dropped. "Intercourse? Do you know what that means?" Rito asked. "Nope, What is it?" "Lala do you know how babies are made?" "Of course, When two adults really love each other and kiss, then a magic makes the mommy's tummy grow. Then she goes to a doctor and makes a baby with the daddy." Lala smiled after her long explanation. "NOOO! Lala who taught you that?" "Daddy." "Lala get Peke and lets go." "Where are we going Rito?" "**Sex Ed."**


	2. Chapter 1

"…ramen…check, lemonade…check, milk…check, cereal…check, rice… check, pizza pops…check…that's all." Rito walked toward the grocery checkout. Earlier he had dropped Lala off at a community center for a two-hour sex Ed course. He saw it as an opportunity to get some shopping done. He had told her he would be there to pick her up when the class was over. It had been an hour and a half; he thought he would make his way over to pick her up. Rito turned a corner, then another, and walked two blocks, he could see the community center; but he saw a familiar face.

"Golden Darkness?!" "Oh, Yuuki-kun." She looked at him and then looked around and behind him, "Where is Lala? She usually doesn't let you out of her sight." "I'm picking her up right now, from a … uh…course." "What is she learning? Are there books there?" Rito thought for a moment 'hey she wouldn't care she probably doesn't know anything like Lala.' "Sex Ed, there might be books, but they might not be interesting." Rito explained. Golden Darkness blushed. "Why is she learning about this planet's mating?" Rito flushed deep red. "How do you know what Sex Ed is?" "I may be an alien, but I still know what sex is." "…" "Are you preparing her for the mating?" "No, I-" "Yuuki Rito you are a very Echi person, and I hate Echi people." Golden Darkness began to walk away. Rito sighed and walked the rest of the way to the community center.

He walked in and sat across the hall from the Sex Ed classroom. He couldn't help but wonder about him and Lala getting intimate. 'I wonder how it would feel…Is it possible? Do her organs work like a human female's? Is she a virgin? Of course… her father would kill the man who took it away… would he _kill me_?' Rito was blushing. *Ding* *Classes are over* The door swung open, "RITO! I want to try it!" Lala leaped onto Rito, which knocked him over. "Lala what do you mean?" "Sex!" Rito blushed "You don't have to wear a condom I wouldn't mind having your-bbrbrr." Rito covered her mouth. "Lala can we talk about this later at home?" "Okay!" Lala pulled out her cell phone "Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun!"

------------------------ The next thing Rito knew he was in his room with Lala on top of him both naked. "LALA!" Rito slid himself out from under Lala. "Your father would kill me if we-." "Shh, Rito, we don't want Mikan to hear." Lala said crawling towards Rito putting her finger over is lips. Rito was blushing so much that 50% of his blood must have been at his face. "I-I'm going to bed." Rito stood up. "Good it will be more comfortable in the bed!" "Lala stop!" she pulled him onto the bed. Rito landed on top of Lala. The door slammed open. "Rito stop jumping around-" Mikan stopped. Mikan blushed, she saw her naked brother and a naked Lala; and of course misunderstood. "Mikan! This isn't what it looks like!" "Don't mind me! Have your fun!" Mikan slammed the door shut and walked away. Rito anime cried, "Another misunderstanding!" "Rito, what's the problem?" Rito turned back to Lala. Rito quickly rolled off of her and stood up on the bed. "Lala, please can we do this some other-"BAM! Peke flew in the window and smacked head first into Rito. Rito fell over and lied beside Lala. "Rito…Rito!" Lala shook Rito. "He must be knocked out, oh well." Lala pulled Rito's sheets up on top of them. "Sweet dreams Rito." Lala rested her head on Rito's chest and fell asleep.

Rito woke up to the pale moon light, and a naked Lala on his chest… he felt naked too…Rito sighed, Lala seemed to be sleeping peacefully and Rito didn't want to wake her. Rito ran his fingers through her hair, 'Lala you sure are a special one aren't you.' Rito thought to himself. "YUUKI, RITO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Rito turned his head to a familiar figure, that of a child. "K-King Deviluke!?" Rito shuffled out from under Lala, only to her Lala moan, a pleasurable moan, Rito's knee had rubbed her special spot…"YUUKI RITO HOW DARE YOU DO THAT WHILE SHE IS ASLEAP!" "S-s-sorry! It isn't what it looks-""IF YOU WILL BE MATING THEN …!" "What do you mean?!" King Deviluke pulled out a strange object. He then pointed it at Rito. "What-What are you doing-"ZIP, Rito was down for the count.


	3. Chapter 2

"Rito, Get UP!" "Uhhh." Rito grunted "Rito Get UP! You'll be late for school!" "Huh?" Rito was slowly waking up. "I give up." Mikan walked away. Rito was now awake, he looked at his alarm clock…"SHIT!" Rito shouted. "I have five minutes!"

Rito went to his closet…no uniforms…"SHIT!" "Rito?" Lala walked in the room. Rito got an idea. "Lala let me use Peke!" "Okay." Lala pulled off Peke and threw it at Rito. Rito was then dressed in a standard female uniform, Rito grunted. "Peke quick change to my normal uniform!" "But Rito what is-" "Just hurry it up!" Rito cut Peke off. Peke reformed around Rito.

"TO TIGHT! TO TIGHT! OW! OW! PEKE!" Rito shouted running out the door. "Sorry I haven't scanned your body to know its exact shape like Lala's." Peke readjusted himself again. Rito then noticed Peke was in the form of a hair pin on his head, "Peke could you be a button on my shirt, guys don't really wear hair pins." "Hai." Peke shifted to Rito's shirt. Rito was running to school, then he heard the bell, "SHIT! Classes are starting!"

Rito picked up speed, his feet felt like _they weren't touching the ground_, Rito ran faster and faster. Some people who Rito passed were knocked down due to his speed Rito didn't notice.

Rito reached the front doors. "Almost there, just the stairs to go…dam it!" Rito ran up the stairs. He saw his homeroom the door was still open, he ran down the hall, the door started to close. Rito jumped into the classroom. "Made it!…huh?" Rito's face was in between Haruna's legs, and he was staring strait at her panties…

XxFlash-BackxX

"Sairenji, could you please close the door?" The teacher asked "Hai." Sairenji got up and walked towards the door. She reached out her hand for the knob. She started to pull on the knob, then-BAM! She was knocked over. Some one fell on top of her. She realized Rito had tripped and his face had accidentally had landed right in front of her panties. "AHHHHH!" Sairenji screamed slapping Rito across the face.

XxFlash Back EndxX

Rito was now nursing his face, slouching over his desk. Rito then remembered his dream he had the night before, about Lala's Father zapping him with that thing…it had felt…so real…but what would he have done to him? He said that if Lala had been mating then… he would have to shoot him? ...no, then what. Rito was so deep in thought he didn't notice the teacher had asked him a question. "Yuuki!" Rito stopped slouching and looked up. "Yuuki do you have the answer?" "Uh…yeah," Rito looked at the board "7." Rito guessed. "Correct!" the class gasped, "How did you figure that out?" the Teacher was surprised by the answer, he had written a problem up on the board that would take someone minutes to solve and it had taken Rito seconds. "I don't know."

It was almost lunch, Rito was in science, and Rito was getting a sore feeling in his tail bone. "Peke what is that thing bugging my tail bone?" Rito asked the Pin. "Huh? What are you talking about?" "My tail bone hurts." "Well maybe its your-""Rito are we cosplaying Lala today?" Risa giggled. "What are you talking about?" Rito turned around. "Its so cool, but not very cute." Mio laughed. "What are you babbling abo-?" Rito saw what they were so memorized at. "Peke get rid of it!" Rito shouted at the clothing Robot. "That isn't me, I thought you knew." Peke responded. "What do you mean…wait a minute… that wasn't a dream… HOLY SHIT I HAVE A TAIL!"


	4. Chapter 3

"HOLY SHIT, I HAVE A TAIL!" Rito fainted…….Three hours later Rito woke up in the nurse's office. "Huh, wait why am I here?" then Rito remembered, he reached behind himself and grabbed a…tail…"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then Mikado Sensei walked in. "Mikado Sensei! Look what Lala did!" He held up his tail. "Now Rito, when did you get such a handsome tail?" Mikado Sensei was calm. "This isn't a joke! How do I get rid of it?" "Why would you want to?" "I can't h-have a-"Rito gulped "_Tail!_" "I don't see a problem, in fact that may be better than not having one." Mikado was still calm. "Why don't you try it out for a day? Don't forget male's tails aren't sensitive!" Mikado smiled. "You may obtain a power too!" she added. "Wh-what do you mean a '_power_'?" Rito went wide-eyed. "Well, Lala has superior intellect, and a very natural at building things. Momo can speak to plants, Nana can talk to Animals, and King Deviluke has massive strength!" Rito thought for a moment. 'Maybe I can get something cool, like; mind control, or telekinesis, or invisibility…' Mikado turned to leave. "Mikado Sensei," Mikado turned around. "Do I have super strength like the other Devilukes?" Rito asked. "I thought you knew when you ran to school so fast this morning." "What do you mean?" "On your way back home, check out the people who saw you running." "What?!"

"Wow, it looks like a hurricane hit." Rito walked back the route he took to school. There were papers all over. "You, young man are you the one who was running 60 miles an hour?" a man on the street asked "Uh" Rito didn't know what to say. "Everyone it's the 'Flash Runner!'" "What- 'Flash Runner'?" Everyone began surrounding Rito, Rito had no where to go he was trapped…"Are you an alien? A mutant? What are you?" Rito knew how to get out…he jumped. Rito jumped out of the giant group of people onto the roof tops. "I am out of here!" Rito forgot remembered who he was wearing. "Peke, can you give me wings?" "Of course Rito." "HE CAN FLY!" Rito looked down. Rito thought ' I am going to have to get Lala to let me borrow Bye-Bye Memory-kun.' Peke swiftly flew Rito home. Rito enjoyed the wind at his face the speed he was going and the view he saw from miles around. He would have to fly with Peke more often. "Rito!" Peke weakly shouted, "Ya what is it Peke." "I am almost out of energy…" Rito felt a cold breeze; he looked down and saw Peke was starting to disappear. "Crap! Peke just focus on covering my groin area!" "H-h-hai." Peke wheezed. Suddenly… Rito began to fall…Peke's wings had disappeared…Rito was only wearing shorts and a backpack…Rito was about 20 stories high…he closed his eyes… 19…18…17…16…15…14…13…12…11…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1 _**'BAM'**_ Rito looked down he was standing on the ground. The ground around him had formed a crater. Rito wasn't even hurt, except his feat stung a lik a bitch, but that was all…" Ow…I -ow- could get used to-ow- this"…"No-no what am I thinking of course I can't!"

Rito swiftly ran home and tried not to attract too much attention. He got to his front door, *knock*knock* "Peke hide my tail." "Hai" The door opened just as Peke hid Rito's tail in the shorts. "Rito what happened to your clothes?!" Mikan was wide eyed. "Peke ran out of energy." Rito laughed. "Uh, Rito where's Lala?" "I thought she stayed home today." Rito raised an eyebrow. "Hm," Mikan looked Rito up and down, then blushed, "Rito when did you start lifting weights?" Rito looked down at himself he had… a six pack…and he had muscles…"They must be the effects of the change…" Rito trailed off, now he was memorized by his new body (so was Mikan). Rito snapped out of it and walked inside. Mikan's head tilted down. "Rito is that Peke?" Rito looked down too. "Yeah, these shorts are actually nice. Nice work Peke."…"Peke?"…Rito's shorts begat to fall apart. "Oh crap he fell asleep. Rito ran down the hall and into his room just as the tail shot out of the shorts…


	5. Chapter 4

Rito slammed the door behind him shut, "NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NOOOOOOOO! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?"

Rito looked down, there was Peke. "Poor little guy he's probably exhausted." Rito gently picked him up and placed him on his bed.

Rito looked down again. He wasn't dressed, Rito immediately walked around his room picking up and putting on clothing; making sure to hide his tail. He decided to go with a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

Rito decided he better, go apologize to Mikan rushing past her, but as soon as he opened the door- "Rito!" a smiling Lala hugged (tackled) to the ground. "Guess what!!"

After recovering from Lala's 'hug' Rito spoke. "What are you so happy about?"

Lala adjusted herself so she was sitting on Rito's chest, "I went to another one of those Sed Ex classes!" She was bouncing with joy on his chest knocking the air out of him with each bounce.

"I thi-ink y-ou me-een Se-ex E-ed classes." Lala was still bouncing.

Lala stopped bouncing, "Are you sure? Huh whatever! But today was better than before!"

"Why?" Rito was still catching his breath.

"They gave us these funny balloons, they were free!"

Rito realized what the balloons were, "Lala, those aren't balloons!" Rito was slightly blushing.

"Of course they are, but only guys are supposed to use them, but I already blew on one!"

"La-Lala," Rito snickered "Those are Condoms!"

"That's right that's the name!" Lala smiled.

"No but they aren't balloons! Guys where them on their……." Rito was blushing. "Lala didn't they tell you how to use a condom?"

"Of course, you stretch it out with a banana!"

"No, Lala that was probably a Representation!"

"Of what Rito?" Lala looked him in the eyes.

"A…um…well…a pe-…" Rito couldn't say it for some reason.

"Of what? Rito can you speak up?"

Rito sighed, "The man's reproductive organ."

"What's that called?"

"A penis," Rito was blushing.

"Oh, why didn't you say it sooner?" Lala looked at him funny. "Rito I don't think I've had a good look at yours, can I see it?"

Rito almost had a heart attack, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh why not, I could put a condom on it!" Lala smiled.

"Lala what are you saying?!"

"That way the Semen can't get in my-"Rito covered Lala's mouth with his hand.

"I know Lala!" he slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

Lala took a breath, "Vagina!"

Rito sighed, "Lala when I said I know you didn't mean to continue, and what if Mikan hears us!"

"What might I hear?" Mikan was at the door.

"N-nothing I-"

"You mean how you have been making Lala say words for your pervaded ways, and I can see that Lala is on top of you, and your lips are only 5 cm apart and your about to kiss? I'm not blind, sorry for interrupting!" Mikan slammed the door. Mikan spoke from outside the door, "Continue with your pervy-ness Rito!"

"No Mikan it's a misunderstanding!" Rito anime cried.

"Rito.." Rito turned his attention to the pink head on his cheast. "Do you want to try it?"

"Nooo Lala we can't, we aren't ready for sex!"

"Rito I don't mean sex…I was wondering a… kiss maybe?"

"Oh…well…I uh-" Lala had forcefully pressed her lips against Rito's lips. At first Rito was completely shocked, then he started to slowly tune into it. Rito had never kissed, neither had Lala for that matter…but he seemed to be doing it properly, almost out of instinct the two kissed. Both of their hearts were beating rapidly. Rito pressed his tongue against her lips, she allowed him entrance, Lala moaned. Lala and Rito's tongues battled for dominancy, and fought passionately. Then they broke apart to breath.

"How _*pant*_ was that _*pant*_ Rito?" Lala panted as she caught her breath after their long kiss.

"Wow, _*pant*_ I never _*pant*_ knew…wow!" Rito was pumped, and he was getting a little excited, his friend down south was showing it.

Lala felt it, her tail was wagging like crazy, and she felt a tingling in her groin. "Shall we… continue to the bed?"

Rito' heart was beating so fast continuing to the bed was strong in his mind. All he could do was nod. He noticed Lala's tail wagging, and a dampness to his chest where Lala was sitting. Then he noticed _another_ tail wagging.

"Lala began to get up, "Rito I'll go get the condoms."

Rito realized if she got up she would see his tail. With one hand he pulled her back down to another passionate kiss, and hid his tail under himself with the other.

After the kiss broke, Lala got up and ran out of the room.

'Off to get the condoms' Rito thought. He knew they couldn't continue without him revealing his tail. 'One way to get out of this…' Rito kicked one of his bed legs aiming to stub his tow, but instead he kicked off the chair leg and the bed collapsed. "SHIT!" He forgot about his new found abilities.

Lala ran in (with empty hands, which Rito was relived), "Rito I heard a crash and you yelled what happened.

She was followed by Mikan, who didn't look much phased until she saw Rito's bed. "Rito you idiot, what did you do?"

"I… uh… OH… Stubbed my tow! OW- OW- OW!" he grabbed his tow and started jumping around on one foot.

"Oh too bad, looks like we'll have to wait Rito, but…there's always tomorrow!" Lala winked and walked out of the room.

Mikan sighed, before pulling out an envelope from her pocket, "This came in the mail for you," she then tossed the envelope at Rito, before exiting the room.

Rito opened the envelope, and then a disk fell out (not a dvd/ cd but a flat square disk sort of the shape of a floppy disk). It was completely black except for one flashing blue button in the middle, Rito pressed it…

"Papa was just here, and he said he approves of you! He says you are very worthy and he won't bother you!" Lala's smile was from ear to ear.

"Rito now was positive the dream he thought he had was not a dream. "Your father is here?" Rito gritted his teeth.

"No, he left, he said he had to et off earth for some reason."

'I am going to rip his head off! That's why he left!' Rito screamed in his head. "Why do you think he left, Lala?"

Lala leaned her face closer to Rito's, "So we can get passionate…" Lala leaned in to kiss Rito.

Rito was shocked by her actions he didn't have time to respond. Her lips met his, It tasted… amazing, sweet, warm… 'Is this how it's supposed to feel?' Rito thought to himself.

Lala was blushing, "Rito, I love you." Their lips met again-

"Close the door first!" Mikan screamed at them (mainly Rito) before slamming the door shut.

Rito looked back at Lala who was still on top of him, she moved in for another kiss… Rito was getting excited. He felt something in his pants, but it was near his tail bone… 'Shit my tail is moving around!' He didn't want Lala to find out yet. He put a hand behind his back to hold his tail down.

Lala noticed him reached behind himself. 'What's he was doing?' and she felt something graze against her thigh, "Ooooh Rito are we excited?!" Then she felt something graze her feet, "Wow Rito how long is it?!" Lala looked down to her feet…

'Shit my tail is showing, why did I wear shorts?!' 'OH NO SHE'S LOOKING DOWN!' Rito was thinking so loud someone could hear it. Rito knew there was no other way he put his hand under her chin(preventing her from looking down) and kissed her. With the other hand he tried to grab his tail…he got it… Lala arched her back (breaking the kiss), she moaned. She fell backwards off of him…he had…of course you guessed it…grabbed Lala's tail. He let go.

She looked up… she saw two tails… both moving…one came from her tail bone and… one came from his pant leg……………………………………. "RITO YOU HAVE A TAIL!" Lala jumped onto him, "Rito how did you get it?!" Lala was shouting.

"I um, It was-" Rito was cut off.

"We have to celebrate! This is great we can start a tails club! I can teach you to use your tail as a third arm! Wait do you have a power too?! I'll be right back!" Lala ran out of Rito's room leaving Rito in confusion.

"Why does she want me to wait?


	6. Chapter 5

"text" = talk

'text' = think

"_text"_ = Yari (later in Ch)

"**text" **= TV or hologram

**A/N…………** = Author's Note

************************************************************************

Rito opened the envelope, and then a disk fell out (not a DVD/ CD but a flat square disk sort of the shape of a floppy disk). It was completely black except for one flashing blue button in the middle, Rito pressed it…

A blinding, blue light flashed, and then the light started to shape into something. The light took the form of a human, the human then shrank, then clothes appeared on it, a fancy, expensive looking pair, then the hair shot up and spiked. Designs appeared on the cheeks, and the eyes took an angry demonic form, then a tail shot out behind the figure. It was Gid Lucione Deviluke, Lala's Dad.

"**Good Morning, Yuuki Rito,"** Gid spoke.

"ASS HOLE!" Rito punched…through Gid. He fell through and landed on his face.

"**This is a prerecorded hologram, so if you try to hit it you will simply pass through."**

Rito sighed, he wanted to smash Gid's face in, but…Dam it!

"**Yuuki Rito,"** Gid's hologram began, **"If you are receiving this message, you have not died and the transformation was a success. Until nightfall of this day, my spaceship will be on the tallest building, in your city. If nightfall comes before you get here, I will leave, take Lala, and destroy the earth. This is of course an invitation, but it only goes to you, so come by yourself. If you bring anyone I will leave."** The hologram shut of.

Rito just stared wide eyed at where the hologram had just been, again the earths fate rests on his shoulders…DAM IT! "Why can't he leave me alone!?" Rito shouted to himself. Rito looked at his clock, 3:00PM; night won't fall for a while. He decided he would get up to get a drink; he was thirsty after running home. He walked towards the kitchen.

"**Super Explosion!"** Rito looked over at the T.V. Lala was into it like most days.

"Yay, Magical Kyōko**,** burn those guy's butts off!" Lala was shouting at the T.V.

Rito walked into the kitchen where Mikan was cooking dinner. He went into the fridge to grab a pop; they kept their pop on the top shelf, because if Celine got any the whole house would fall for Rito.

Mikan looked at Rito, "Have you been working out?"

Rito turned around with pop in hand and closed the fridge, "No, why." He opened the pop and took a sip.

"Because, I don't think…no, you've never had visible abs." She did something to the stove, Rito couldn't see what she was doing her back was turned.

Seeing as her back was turned he checked his abs, he lifted his shirt. He defiantly didn't have the six-pack before. He looked up from his abs just to barely see a blushing Mikan turn away. He let down his shirt. "Uh…well, the just sort of appeared, maybe it's the running away from all of the weird things that come along."

"Be careful with that pop, and Dinner will be ready shortly." Mikan continued to her cooking.

Rito went back towards his room. Lala wasn't watching T.V. …that means-"Ritoooo" Lala jumped on Rito's back. "Wow Rito you usually fall over, you are getting stronger!"

"What?! Do you try to knock me over?"

"No, you just seemed very weak."

"W-w-weak?" Rito anime cried.

"Well I think since you have been getting stronger now, shall we have sex?"

"Lala! What are you saying?!"

"I'll let you do anything to this body, anything…" Lala spoke seductively.

Rito blushed, "Maybe some other time, my mind is on other matters now."

"Yay, you said some other time, that means we are still going to do it!"

Rito sighed and walked the rest of the way to his room. He opened the door and walked in. Celine was napping in her bed.

Rito lied down on his bed, placing his pop on his bed side table. He then felt his tail; he noticed how Lala, Momo, Nana and Gid could maneuver it as they pleased.

He tried…_Focus…focus…_he moved it in front of his chest, 'hey this isn't very hard!' he thought. He now noticed what his tail exactly looked like, it was a spear head, but there was a button on it, it looked like a Peke button, but smaller. He went to touch the button.

"_HEY! Don't touch!"_ A childish voice screamed. Rito pulled his hand away.

"Hello?" Rito looked around

"_I am right here dummy!"_ There was the voice again, but it was coming from no where.

"Where are you?" Rito looked around.

"_Actually I am in your mind, but I guess my physical being is that button on your tail."_

"In my mind, wait what is your name?" Rito spoke looking at the red button.

"_Don't have one, you choose!"_

"How about 'Peke #2' ?"

"_Noooo! That is stupid!"_

"I know, since you are my tail '**Yari', does that sound good?"**

**"_Ooo that's good, how about a last name?_**

**"Shippo?"**

**"_Yes that is one bad ass name 'Yari Shippo', you are a genius!"_**

**A/N: Japanese Translation: Yari = spear, Shippo = tail; His name is essentially 'Spear Tail'.**

**"But Yari, why are you here?-What are you?-How are you here-When did you enter my mind?"**

**"_Wow, slow down buddy, I can only answer the last question, I entered your mind around the time you got the pop, and then came into your room I could see._**

**"Wait a minute, if you just gained consciousness, how do you know what a pop is?"**

**"_I think I see your take on things, like I see a knife as dangerous, Mikan as a sister, and Lala as a big-breasted hottie!"_**

**"Do-do I see her as that?"**

"_Ya I guess, you also want to have sex with her, but you want to wait until you are married and can start a family, but you would rather do it right now!"_

Rito blushed, "Do you have any of my memories?"

"_Just going down the hall to get your pop, just before I gained consciousness._

"Can you do anything helpful to me?"

"_I can peek under women's dresses and if you close an eye you can see it!"_

"Don't ever do that!"

"_I can also help you control your tail, I can show you how to move it like another limb."_

"How?"

"_Like this!" _Rito was blasted by a surge of thoughts.

He had an itch behind his ear. He scratched it with his tail! He looked on his bed side table there was a pen, pencil, eraser, a stack of lined paper, and an alarm clock. He decided to set his alarm clock; he pressed the buttons gently and quickly. The he picked up the pencil and eraser with his hands, and picked the pen up with his tail. He closed one eye.

He wrote with his hand: | He wrote with his tail

Hello Rito, how are you? | Good, how are you Rito?

Then he began simultaneously writing with his hands and tail.

Then he looked for something else on his bed-side table…wasn't there something else? ... OMG…THE POP!

Rito looked around, Celine wasn't in her bed, he had left his door open. He ran through the door and down the hall.

"_Crap if they inhale her pollen, they will go crazy over you! Shouldn't you just run so they don't find you and let it wear off?"_

"What if Celine couldn't get the bottle open? And is carrying it around."

"_Ya right…THERE SHE IS…OH NO!"_

Rito turned around, Celine was drinking the pop, no wait she was chugging it.

Celine finished the bottle and ran at Rito jumping onto his chest, then snuggling into his arms and falling asleep. Then…her flower opened up; Rito immediately ran back to his room. But who was at his door looking in was Nana and Momo…

"_Shit dude, looks like your room isn't an option!"_ But just as Yari spoke, Celine's pollen shot out at Nana and Momo.

Rito's jaw dropped. Nana and Momo turned around, flowers on their heads, and eyes full of lust.

"Rito, just wait for the best time of your life," Nana began to walk towards him.

"Rito I don't think you want no breasts over there, check out mine!" Momo dropped down her shirt, to revile her nicely shaped breasts.

Rito's jaw dropped even farther.

"_Wow she does have nice tits."_

"Zip it Yari!" Rito took off down the hall with Momo and Nana chasing him.

Rito ran for the front door. But as soon as he opened it, Mikan and Yami were just about to walk in. "Celine sprayed her pollen again. Rito ran through them just quick enough to evade a grab from Yami's transformed hair.

"_Climb that Radio tower over there! The pollen will rise!" _Yari pointed out.

"Good idea!" Rito tucked Celine in his shirt, and started to climb with his new Devilukean powers.

He watched as the girls from the top of the tower as they looked for him. He saw a blond haired girl, a burnet haired girl (kind of weird having your sister lust for you), and three pink haired girls, wait three? Rito looked to the tallest of the three pink haired and saw Lala walking into his house.

He carefully, not to drop her, pulled Celine out of his shirt; her flower was closed!! He jumped off the tower careful to no to let the 'Rito obsessed' girls see him. He activated his Solid Snake skills and made his way to his front door and inside his home.

"Lala!" Rito called out waiting for her response.

Lala ran into the room, "Riiight here Ritoooo!" She stopped abruptly in front of him. "What have you been u-" She stopped talking and stared at him, a flower started to bloom from her head.

"What but Celine's flower closed!?"

"_Dude it must be the pollen left over from when she was in your shirt!"_

Rito went to open the door and run out but Lala grabbed his hand, "Don't leave me now, please!" Her eyes looked like she was about to cry.

"Okay but I won't do anything I've said I won't do."

"Yay!" Lala pulled him by his hand to his bedroom. As soon as they entered, she closed the door, locked it and pushed Rito onto the bed. She then jumped on top of him, pressing her lips to his, the kiss was hot Rito could feel her heart beat quicken, which made his heart beat quicken more.

Then the kiss broke Lala began to slide down Rito's body. "Lala what are you-" She unzipped his pants. "Lala!?"

"The Sex Ed instructor said there are more ways to be intimate than intercourse. She said we should try oral sex."

"But Lala I-OF COURSE GO RIGHT AHEAD!" Lala began to pull down his pants. 'What did I just say?'

"_It wasn't you it was me, but that's as much as I can do, I can only take control of you for that long, that is my limit, I have to charge for quite a bit to speak through you again."_

'I don't think I can do it' Rito thought

"_Course you can, she has been pestering you for how long? You don't even have to do anything she just wants to try it!"_

'Don't make me regret it!' Rito thought.

"_You won't, trust m-"_ A sensation traveled from down south to Rito's brain. Lala had licked his cock!

**A/N: The following is a short partial Lemon/ mature material…so it may get a little… 'fun' if you know what I mean?**

"L-lala, I," Rito felt funny. 'wait Yari what about my tail?'

"_Don't worry I am have it hidden under your shirt!"_

'But what if-' Rito's thoughts where cut of by that sensation again.

"How does it feel, Rito?" Lala looked up from Rito's 'partial erect member.'

Rito looked down at her, "Amazing."

Lala smiled at him, "you aren't aroused enough yet, and I think I need to do _this!"_ Lala licked his dick once more, earning another moan from Rito. Lala began to twirl her tongue around the tip of his dick.

Rito's body felt good, _really_ good. Rito moaned again.

Lala stopped twirling her tongue, and rested her lips on his now 'fully erect member.' With her warm lips, she began to slide down his cock. She then slowly pulled her head back, not to take her mouth off, but then to slide back down. She began to slowly bob up and down. Rito let out a small moan, trying to hide a larger moan. Her speed quickened, continuing to bob she was putting his member completely in her mouth and down her throat.

Rito began to feel funny like- "Lala, I-I am going to-cum!" Rito let out a small moan as he released.

Lala kept her mouth on his cock, swallowing up all of the white, sticky liquid. She licked up the remainder. "It tastes salty," she licked his dick once more, "and addicting, how did you like it?"

Rito fell back, due to his sudden loss of strength. "It was amazing; I've never felt anything like it!"

Lala jumped up o top of him, earning a small shriek, from him. "Rito what's the matter?"

"Y-y-your n-n-knee."

Lala looked down at her knee, it had landed strait on his groin arena, "Oh jeez, sorry, let Lala kiss it better!" Lala lowered her body and licked his dick once more before planting a gentle kiss on it.

She then moved up to kiss Rito, her lips met his. She then opened her mouth and gently pressed her tongue to his lips asking for entrance and he allowed her licking her tongue with his own, tasting himself. The kiss broke and Lala fell beside him and curled up.

"I love you, Rito." She planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I um-well, I don't know if its love, but I like you a lot."

"Yay, Rito does this mean we are dating?" She looked into his eyes.

Rito laughed "yes Lala, yes we are."

**A/N: I have gotten a lot of comments that say to make it longer, I made it like 7 complete pages on Microsoft word. And one more thing that would be a great help would be if anyone knew the chapter when Lala does that blast with her tail, or if there is more than one chapter, I forget, I read it a while ago on One Manga, and I don't like reading manga over.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks go out to:**

**dragondude3538** and **Shaman of Fire**, for answering my question. They were the only two that responded before I wrote this

"text" = talk

'text' = think

"_text"_ = Yari

"**text" **= TV, speaker or hologram

**A/N…………** = Author's Note

Rito opened his eyes; there was that pink hair again. Except this time it was okay, since they were dating. They had fallen asleep in each others arms, in each others warm embrace. Rito smiled as he remembered back to the first day he met Lala.

'It had been a normal day, trying to confess to Haruna-chan, failing miserably. After that, sadly walking up to my room, to lie down. Then talking to Saruyama about it on the phone, and him making me blush about Haruna.'

"_What did he say, her wearing nothing, and covered in whip cream, saying "Eat me Rito"?" _Yari interrupted his thoughts.

'Oh, I almost forgot you were there. Seriously why are you interrupting my thoughts?'

"_Because that's all I can hear! I hear everything you think, unless you block me out!"_

'Uh… well…sorry for thinking…'

'_Never mind that the story is just getting good!"_

'Well after that all that happened was I had a bath, Lala teleported into the bath while I was in it.'

"_Was she naked?"_

'Yes, she was naked, and when my sister came up no one was in the bathroom, only me. After that I went back to my room, and there was Lala. We talked a little before Peke came and clothed her. But Peke had been followed by Devilukean guards. They grabbed Lala, and were about to take her back.'

"_And then you saved her, right!?"_

'Ya I kicked a soccer ball at one of the guards, grabbed Lala's hand jumped out the window and ran to the park. The guards were trying to bring Lala back to her home world, but she made this one gig vacuum thing suck them and me up; of course she sucked me up by accident.'

"_Wow what happened next?"_

'I meant to confess my love to Haruna, but instead I said it to Lala, don't make me explain.'

Rito sighed and looked outside, it was getting dark…GETTING DARK-"Oh No, No No, NO!" Rito jumped off the bed.

"_What's the matter?"_

"Lala's Dad, Earth explode, gets dark, tall building!" Rito couldn't keep his mind strait.

"_Sorry I asked!"_

He ran right into the family room, all the girls chasing him earlier were there watching T.V. Rito looked at all of heir heads, no flowers, good. "Does anyone know what is the tallest building in the city is?"

Mikan was the first to respond, "Uh ya the radio station where they film Magical Kyōko, you know, the one Run took us to." Then something flashed before the girls eyes, a thin black-

"Okay, thanks, bye!" Rito ran out the door.

"Did-did, you see that?!" Nana was wide eyed.

"It appears Rito wants to be like a Devilukean." Momo smiled.

"That was no fake, that tail was moving life like." Yami, looked back to the T.V.

"Are you saying my brother is an alien now?!" Mikan was wide eyed.

Rito was standing right in front of the tallest building. 'How do I get up?' Rito knew he couldn't simply go in and ask, "Can I go on the roof?"

"_You could climb."_ Yari sounded ecstatic.

"Ya I could die too!" Rito yelled. The people around him looked at him funny.

"Rito? Rito is that you?" Rito turned around to face the person calling his name.

"RUN! It is soooooo good to see you, could I ask a favor?"

"Of course, I would do anything for you Rito!" Run jumped into his arms.

"_Man you are a player!"_

"Do you think I could go up to the roof?" Rito looked into Run's eyes.

"Of course, just follow me!" Run motioned Rito to follow her.

"Thank you so much Run!"

"Don't mention it." Run walked by tons of security guards, leading Rito to the roof.

"Sadly I just remembered I have to be there for an episode, so I can't join you, when you are ready to leave just walk down those stairs, they lead strait outside." She pointed to a door on the roof.

"Thanks Run!" Rito smiled.

"Okay see ya!" Run ran down the stairs they had come up

Rito looked around no ship…no ship…he was too late, but the sun was still fully visible on the horizon. Rito ran around looking from side to side of the building looking for a taller one, but no success. He ran for the stairs Run had told him to go down, 'Oh no, Gid is going to take Lala I have to save-'

**BANG**

"Oww, Oh shit that hurt!" Rito looked up to what he ran into, but nothing was there. He reached out his had, it contacted something that felt like metal… 'what the hell?'

"**Good evening, Yuuki Rito."** Speakers said out of no where.

"That voice…Gid." Rito gritted his teeth. "Where are you, you bastard?"

"**Oh I am sorry; my ship's cloaking device must still be on."**

"So turn it off, so I can come in there and kick your ass!"

"_Dude, in your mind you see him as powerful, and that voice sounds like a demon!" _Yari sounded terrified.

"**Very well,"** In front of Rito a blurry ship began to appear, but what Rito had run into was not the ship, but the leg of the ship. Rito looked up, the ship was right over him, it was massive.

"_Dude, with a ship that big he must be compensating for something,"_ Yari Began to laugh like a child.

Then Rito was all of a sudden surrounded by a bright light. Then he felt sick, like he was going to-"BLUUUUK," Puke. He began to float up towards the ship. A hatch open and Rito was raised through it. The hatch closed and- THUD! Rito hit the ground.

**A/N: I tried to do a kind of beam down abduction scene.**

Rito looked up, he was in a big room, kind of fancy, but at the same time high tech. Rito turned his head to the right, there was a few doors, Rito turned his head to the left, there was a giant hall way, Rito turned around, there…was…"GID!"

"Good to see you Yuuki Ri-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Rito began to walk towards Gid.

"_NO Way! A kid ! And I was worried. The bid strong Gid, is only a kid, hahaha, o snap. I guess he has to conpensate for every part of his body! Remind me to never to judge anyone from their voice! Hahahaha…priceless! You should have told me, I wouldn't be dieing from laughter!"_

Rito was now face to face with Gid, actually he was over two feet taller, so he was looking down. "What the hell did you do to me?!"

"I simply made you better; thou, I am still far superior." Gid spoke as if he were a god.

"I am going to kick your ass with these new powers, and then I am going to make you change me back!" Rito was fuming.

"Change you back? Really, you are stupid, what does Lala see in you?" Gid was laughing. "And you think you ca beat me!?" Gid smirked.

"_Don't let this punk ass kid tell you off!"_

"Tell me off?" what does that mean number 2839?" Gid asked looking directly in Rito's eyes.

"What, you heard that?" Rito was confused

"_How the hell did he hear that?"_

"2839, I can hear everything you say as long as I have this," Gid pulled out a little remote with string leading to an earphone in his ear. "My scientists made 2839, the main purpose was to strip a Devilukean of his powers, but we came across one that did the opposite. To become a Devilukean, to be one of the most powerful race in the universe."

"But where does Yari tie into this?" Rito was even more confused.

"Yari, ha you named that soulless piece of junk?" Gid laughed. "He is only there to teach you how to use your powers, and find your signature power," Gid laughed again. "To think, The product I gave you was broken, and I bet it has feelings too right?"

"_I have no idea what you're talking about!"_

"His programming must have been erased or something, but it should not be able to think." Gid pulled out the remote again, "This will fix it." Gid pointed the remote at Rito.

"Don't think you can zap me with that again, I am ready this time!" Rito took a ready stance.

Gid smirked, Gin shot a beam at Rito, Rito dodged it, Gin shot it, Rito dodged it, shot, dodge, shot, dodge, shot, dodge it played out like that for about ten minutes.

"Yuuki Rito stop resisting!" Gid was now yelling.

"_He's trying to kill us!"_

Rito dodged once more before turning around and running towards the doors he noticed before.

"You're not getting into those doors in a million years, they are made out of the strongest material in the universe, I even have trouble scratching it!" Gid yelled.

Suddenly the door opened, "Deviluke –sama, is everything all right, we heard some commotion and yelling, and w-"

Rito pushed the guard out of the doorway, tackling through another group of guards. He was running down any hallway he could find, not even stopping to turn around. He found a ladder and some stairs and began to make his way up. He finally found a large red ladder that he immediately latched onto climbing up like a monkey. It continued up a long tunnel, soon Rito banged his knuckle on the top of the tunnel. He reached around with on hand feeling around, finding a wheel. He turned the wheel over and over until he heard a click. He pushed it up, being engulfed in a bright light, Rito squinted his eyes.

He crawled out of the tunnel and into the light, his eyes were still adjusting. He felt a strong wind. His vision cleared, he was on top of the ship.

Rito then noticed the whole time Yari had been quiet, which was unusual for Yari. "Yari what' wrong, are you still there?"

No response.


End file.
